


I Love You To The Moon And Back

by ALittleLess27Candles



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, This isn't the same universe as my man in the moon one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleLess27Candles/pseuds/ALittleLess27Candles
Summary: Red and pink hearts littered the shelves, chocolate boxes with cheesy puns written across the cardboard everywhere he looked, and stuffed animals twice Pete's size in large bins surrounded him, making him feel a bit dizzy. Who needed rose-colored glasses when everything was this red already?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't just a short thing for my wonderful boyfriend, Jackson ❤️❤️❤️ Happy Valentine's Day, baby

Patrick had spent Valentine's Day with Pete for the past three years or so now, listening to Pete ramble on about the girls and boys in his class as they shared the candy he’d gotten on his bedroom floor. They'd toss their wrappers in a pile by color coordination, Pete just doing so because Patrick always loved counting up what his classes most prominent color was that year and Pete just loved making him happy.

That's how it always went, both being too young to care about kissing others or even having the capacity to want anything other than the candy and small parties their individual teachers set up for them to enjoy the day.

This year, though, happens to be different. 

On their usual Tuesday run after school, Pete had practically begged his mother at the store for a few extra dollars over his usual allowance, becoming absolutely ecstatic once he received two five dollar bills accompanying three ones. 

Leaving his mother with an appreciative kiss on the cheek and a promise to meet her at the checkout, his legs carried him to the few aisles with valentine's plastered all over it. Red and pink hearts littered the shelves, chocolate boxes with cheesy puns written across the cardboard everywhere he looked, and stuffed animals twice Pete's size in large bins surrounded him, making him feel a bit dizzy. Who needed rose-colored glasses when everything was this red already?

The young boy made his way along the candy boxes, picking out twix- Patrick's favorite, if he'd learned anything from the years before- and a box of sugar conversation hearts, some with the normal sayings and a few with animals on them instead. He almost gave up wandering anymore, deciding the candy would be enough, till something caught his eye and piqued his interest.

Sitting on the top shelf of the aisle over was a round mug, shaped and colored like the moon. Even the craters had been shaped into it, making the entire thing 3-D and reminding him of the movies his mother took him and his baby siblings to every six months or so. The mug on its own was enough to make Pete set the candies back, but that's not what had pulled his attention away from the check out markers glowing above the conveyor belts. What he really wanted was the bear inside the mug.

All in all, it was a small stuffed animal, enough so that it had to be taped to the mug so it wouldn't fall out. It's fur was honey colored, reminding Pete of the other boy’s hair and making his heart beat a bit faster. Across the belly of the toy, “I Love You To The Moon And Back” was embroidered in cursive. 

The raven haired boy didn't even bother setting his other items back in the correct displays, leaving them haphazardly thrown into a small box made for cards, not candy. Carefully, he started to scale the shelves, watching his feet with every step higher just to make sure he wasn't pushing over anything with the toe of his shoe and reaching one arm up to catch the lip of the next shelf. His feet were about three shelves up as he grabbed the mug by the sturdy handle and tried to step back down. The excitement had momentarily distracted him from his safety, though, and he'd managed to misplace his foot and let out a shrill yelp as his shoe slipped off the display. 

Pete held the treasure he found tight against his chest as he willed himself to take the impact on his back instead, about to close his eyes before he felt his mothers warm hands grip him and gently set him back onto the linoleum.

“Peter, what were you thinking?” She asked, an exasperated tone dripping from her ruby tinted lips. “You could have gotten hurt, or broken something,” 

She tilted his head up to see his face before cupping his cheeks in her hands and meeting his eyes. He studied his mother's deep brown eyes, the same ones he'd received, and pouted a bit.

“I was being safe, I promise…” one stern look told him that's not the answer she'd been looking for and he backtracked. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I was just trying to get something down… I'll ask next time, ‘Kay?”

A small peck on the tip of his nose told him he was forgiven as she lead them to the front of the store and checked out, Pete not letting go of the mug the entire way home and all the way up to his bedroom before shutting the door. He carefully hid the mug and stared out the window to wait for sundown.

~~~

Pete laid on his bed, shifting positions every few seconds as he stared out his window and watched the sun slowly begin to set. He sat up a bit on his pillow, the one on the right, since the left his the mug and bear underneath. He debated for a moment on whether or not he should lift it up and check on the gift for the umpteenth time before he heard a soft laugh coming from near his window. Looking upwards, he saw the icy blue eyes he'd come to know so well and stood up to quickly envelope the other boy on his arms. 

“Happy Valentine's Day, Rick!” Pete smiled wide as he pulled away just enough to see his friends face.

There was a look of confusion crossing his friends face but he laughed again, still.

“Happy Valentine's Day, Pete. Why so excited? Was class better than usual?”

Pete shrugged, giggling instead and pulling Patrick down to sit on his bed. “You're gonna love it, close your eyes.”

The younger boy did as instructed, but not without a small pout first. As he slipped his eyes closed, Pete waving his hand in front of him several times for good measure, he slipped the mug out from under his pillow as quietly as he could before butterflies started to make their home in the pit of his stomach. 

“Now open your hands.”

Once again, Patrick did as instructed, swinging his legs a bit impatiently. He flinched a bit as the cold porcelain hit his skin and waited for Pete's further instruction. 

“Now open your eyes,” he said hesitantly, a bit of a quiver in his voice.

Slowly, the blond’s eyes opened and he stared down at what he'd just received. The look on his face was unreadable and Pete almost apologized and was already well on his way to thinking about how he could play this off as some kind of joke before he heard a soft noise come from his friend.

For a moment, Pete thought it was another giggle and he could feel his heart stop, he knew it was stupid, he knew he should have just gotten the candy-

But then he saw a tear drop off of Patrick's chin and into his lap. The older boy looked up slowly, seeing a few more tears freely flowing before seeing Patrick smiling as well. He couldn't understand what he was seeing and was about to ask what he'd done wrong and how to fix it before he was pulled into another hug, this time it was tighter and more desperate as sobs began to wrack Patrick's body. 

“What's wrong? Do you not like it..?”

Patrick shook his head incredulously. “No, I love it so much,” he pulled away, just as Pete did before, but this time he pressed a kiss to Pete's cheek and smiled. “I love it, Pete.”

The older of the two couldn't help but break out into a smile, hugging his friend back as tight as he could. “Thank god, I was almost scared you didn't.”

Patrick shook his head and pulled away slowly, smiling wide and pulling the bear out of the tape to hug it to his chest tightly

~~~

Years later, Patrick tapped his wedding ring against his moon-shaped mug as he watched the coffee inside ripple with each touch. His attention was drawn back to reality as he saw his husband looking down the stairs. 

“Happy Valentine's morning,” Pete yawned as he said it.

“Not day?” Patrick teased. 

Pete shook his head, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms behind the younger and placed a kiss on his temple. 

“No, it's too early for say, so happy morning.” 

A small laugh escaped Patrick's lips as another few kisses tickled his neck and shoulder. He turned his head just enough to meet Pete's lips with his own and they both sighed contentedly. The younger offered his coffee, Pete shaking his head sharply, knowing how dark and bitter the other liked his caffeine compared to his mainly-cream-and-sugar morning concoction. 

“Isn't that the mug I got you like, a million years ago?” He observed. “You didn't lose it?” He cocked an eyebrow and examined his husband’s face.

Patrick shook his head and took another sip of his coffee. He pulled Pete to sit down at the bar and leaned into the older man. 

“Id never get rid of something you bought me, especially with something as cheesy as “I love you to the moon and back” across it,” he smirked as Pete shoved him. 

“Fuck off,” Pete whined, his eyebrows knitted together.

“You know I loved it,” 

“I know,” he leaned in to kiss Patrick gently once again. “Happy Valentine's day.”


End file.
